


Dad

by angelofthenightposts



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthenightposts/pseuds/angelofthenightposts
Summary: RPF. fluffy drabble; being pregnant with Chris’s child and bringing the baby home.





	Dad

Y/N was bored; she hadn’t left the bedroom for hours. It took too much time to decorate the room and she was getting tired very quickly. She grabbed the remote and closed the TV. She wasn’t watching anyway. She pulled the blanket over and looked at the bump. She was going to give birth soon and her body was big. She put her hands on the bump and caressed it slowly.

“How are you doing, kiddo?"Of course, she didn’t expect an answer, she just wanted to talk to her baby boy. According to the research she had done on the Internet and the information she had received from her OB/GYN, the baby could understand everything that was going around. Still, it was a great pleasure to tell him how her day passed while driving home or cooking a dinner. "Yeah, I’m bored too. Do you wanna play a little joke on dad? " 

She grinned with a perfect idea. Her husband, Chris, was in his office, answering e-mails and making the phone calls. Y/N thought she wouldn’t have a better time for a little prank.

"Chris!” She shouted for her husband’s name and covered the blanket over herself. Soon she heard fast footsteps coming from outside the room. She was ready to act like she was in labour. When Chris opened the bedroom door, Y/N was breathing fast.

“What happened, love?” Y/N felt bad when she saw the worried eyes of the man. It was too late to cancel it though. She decided to keep her plan work and began to groan as if she had pain.

“I think the baby is coming!” She kept herself hard to not laugh at her husband. She remembered how he acted confidently in birth classes. Chris blinked blank and approached the woman. As the bed was sunk with his weight, his eyes didn’t leave his wife for a moment.

“Okay, where’s the bag?” Y/N screamed with pain.

“I can’t get to the hospital in time; I have to give birth at home.” Chris breathed deeply in fear and shook his head.

“The hospital is not far away, baby. We’ll catch up; just tell me where the bag is. "Y/N reached out her husband’s muscled arm.

"No, I am in labour, Chris. You are gonna be a midwife! "He looked at her. "Chris, did you hear me?" 

Chris nodded at her and licked his lips. He walked around her body, not knowing where to put his hands. "Okay, I don’t know how to do it." 

She gritted her teeth to not smile. "Put your hands under the blanket." 

Chris’s face became even paler as he understood what he did have to. Y/N held the doll she was hiding under her dress. Chris, without thinking, took a position among her legs.

"My God, it’s happening!” When she felt Chris’s warm hands, she wanted to make sure he was touching doll’s head. “Did you get it? Hold tight but be gentle. ”

She waited for her husband to react when they pulled out the doll together. He looked at the baby doll in his hand and said nothing. Y/N couldn’t hold anymore and started laughing.

“My God, I think I’m having a heart attack.” Y/N grinned at her husband as she dashed away the laughing tears. He threw the doll and left his big body next to the woman.

“I can’t believe you think I’m giving birth,” Chris grumbled as he lay in bed. His eyes were closed.

“I forgot my wife is an actress.” Y/N leaned over the man and left a small kiss on his lips.

“More.” When she pulled back, he opened his eyes and grinned at his wife. “If you want to make up for you’ve done, I want more than a kiss." 

Y/N would never break her husband’s heart; she started to kiss him with pleasure. He put his elbows on both sides of her head and gave her sloppy kisses on her face."Woman, you’re killing me.”

She woke up with a desire to pee from her sleep. She hadn’t been able to sleep comfortably since the day her bump started growing. She whimpered and walked toward the bathroom. She was irritated with warm fluid flowing from her legs while she was in the middle of the room. She couldn’t just pee, right? When she felt her pain, she opened her eyes wide. She looked at her husband who slept out like a light. 

“Chris.” She walked to his husband while trying to breathe deeply. Chris murmured something in his sleep and kept sleeping. She rolled her eyes off when she poked at her husband. “Chris, wake up. I’m giving birth. ”

Chris turned in their bed and spoke before he opened his eyes. “I don’t fall for the same joke again, Y/N, please let me sleep." 

She moaned as she felt the pain and tried to wake her husband. "You dumb, I’m really giving birth.”

Chris tumbled out of the bed and tried to wear his pants while looking at his wife. He reached out to the bag they had put next to the closet. “Okay, we’re going to the hospital. Come on baby, watch out. ”

She had been discharged from the hospital for a few days and she was getting better. She suddenly woke up and realized that the bed was empty. She frowned and began to look for her husband. When she figured out where he was, she quietly began to walk into the baby’s room. When she glanced inside, she smiled. Chris knelt down beside the crib, leaned his head against it. She watched his husband watching their sleeping son with admiration. He was not even aware that she was there.

“Before you came, I didn’t think that I could never love anyone as much as I love your mother. I used to say I would take a bullet for her. But second I looked at your eyes; I knew that exact moment that if we ever under attack, I would use your mother as a human shield to protect you. I promise that I will not give up even a moment of loving you and your mum all my life. ”


End file.
